The Real Story of Treasure Planet
by Jacks Ghost Girl
Summary: Basically TP with new charecters and a bit of a different plot, from Delbert's eyes. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**       This is a parody of Treasure Planet, with a few of my own characters inside. Please R&R. I am a wacky person, so please be honest. Not necessarily nice. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Treasure Planet. I never will. Never. Ever.  **

**It was Christmas Eve, after Sarah's party, and the kids did not want to go to bed.**

**       "If you don't go to bed, then you won't get any presents in the morning!" Amelia said for about the millionth time. The kids were running about, trying to avoid us.**

**       "I don't care! I want a bedtime story!" Amy was practically glued to the couch, repeating herself every time she heard Amelia. **

**       "Stop!" I shouted when they finally drove me nuts. "I'll tell you a story if you promise to go right to bed when I'm done!"**

**       "Okay!" Amy, Ashley, Addie, and David ran to the couch and sat down obediently.**

**       "So, what story do you want to hear this time?" I asked.**

**       "Tell us the story of Treasure Planet," David said enthusiastically.**

**       "But I've told you that before, tons of times!" It was a lengthy story, and I was tired.**

**       "C'mon, Delbert, you're good at telling it." Amelia looked at me with her big green eyes. **

**       "Okay, fine…" I sat down in my favorite chair by the  fireplace. **

**       "Well, it began on one cloudy spring morning. I was heading to Sarah's for lunch…"**

**       Yeah, great beginning, huh? Well, this is only the prologue, so READ ON! WHOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**


	2. Jim's folly

**Yeah, this is the first chapter. Read. Now. I command you. *finds old cheese under computer desk that feels like rubber***

**I had decided to go to Sarah's restaurant for an early lunch of my favorite, Alponian chowder. As I entered the Benbow Inn I was almost knocked over by Jim rushing to a table with a tray that had what looked like a bunch of intoua bones on it. I looked at the table he was rushing towards and smiled. **

**      _'Well, didn't expect to see her here,' _I thought.**

**      I followed Jim to the table and said, "Hello Jim." Then I looked at the person that was at the table. "Why, if it isn't my older sister, Delilah!" **

**      "Delbert, we're twins," Delilah stated flatly.**

**      "Yes, but you're older by three minutes," I said matter-of-factly.**

**       "Whatever."**

**      "Hey, Doc, you know her?" Jim asked.**

**      "Uh, Jim, did you miss the whole conversation? She's my twin sister."**

**      "No, I'm older by three minutes," Delilah said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down at the table.**

**      "Hey, I'd love to chat but I have to serve more food. See y'all later!" Jim ran away to the kitchens, almost running Sarah over in the process.**

**      "I think that kid's going to hurt someone."**

**      "Yes, he almost knocked me over when I came in," I told Delilah. "He was carrying a tray of bones…" I looked down at the tray on the table.**

**      "Oh, I'm on a diet." **

**      I stared at her. She was so skinny she almost looked frail.**

**      "Stop staring at me! Okay, I was on a diet and these were so good that I can't stop eating them," Delilah admitted. "Try one!"**

**      I cautiously took a bite out of one.**

**      "These are good, but I prefer Sarah's Alponian chowder myself. The stuff she serves here is the stuff to make your hair shine and your ears soft." Delilah's eyes widened so much I thought they were going to explode.**

**      "She has chowder here?" Delilah asked enthusiastically. **

**      "Yes, and it tastes even better with salaro seeds," I said, carefully watching her expression.**

**      "Salaro seeds?! Those are a delicacy on Canio! It's expensive to buy them there, let a****lone**** to import them! It would take thousands just to import two sacks full!" **

**      "Yes, we made…sort of a deal. She insisted that I don't pay for my meals, so as a gift I get her a few bags full every year. She doesn't use them a whole lot."**

**      "I'm not too thrilled that you inherited most of the family fortune." Delilah frowned.**

**      "Delilah, for one thing, it's tradition for the youngest to get the money, and besides, I said if anybody needed some money I would gladly give it to them."**

**      "Good. I need a-hundred bucks."**

**      "Delilah, I said if anybody _needs_ it, and I happen to know that you are pretty well off."**

**      "I got a new longboat. Had it sanded and painted metallic purple. It says 'Delilah's Delight' on the side too."**

**      I stared at her once again as if she had three heads and could read minds. That had been the strangest thing I had ever heard.**

**      "I told you, stop! I know it's weird but could you lend me some money to pay it off?"**

**      "Uh, sure, I'll go to the bank after we eat."**

**      Sarah came over to our table.**

**      "Hi, Delbert, what'll it be?**

**      "The usual Sarah, thank-you."**

**      "I'll have some Alponian chowder. With salaro seeds too please," Delilah said.**

**      "Sure! Delbert, could you come with me for a second? I need to tell you something."**

**      Somewhat confused, I followed Sarah into the kitchen.**

**      "Delbert I need to ask you a favor. Business hasn't been to well lately, and I barely have enough money to keep this place running. I might need your help," Sarah stated sadly. **

**      "Sarah, I'd gladly help you. What are friends for?"**

**      Sarah smiled. "Thanks Delbert. Stop by later, after everyone is gone."**

**      "Sure." **

**      "Okay. Hey that girl at the table…did you finally find the right one for you?"**

**      I had to try really hard to restrain my laughter. "No, Sarah, she's my sister, Delilah!" I burst out laughing as Sarah turned slightly red.**

**      "We're all entitled to a few mistakes in our lives."**

**      "I know, but it's still funny!"**

**      Sarah started walking back to the table. I followed, still trying to stop laughing. **

**      When we got to the table I sat down and said, "I probably should have introduced you two earlier. Sarah, this is Delilah, my sister. Delilah this is Sarah."**

**      "Nice to meet you, Delilah. Well, I better get back to the kitchens. See you later Delbert!"**

**      "She's nice…" Delilah said as Sarah walked to the kitchens again.**

**      "Are you saying…me and Sarah?" I asked, giving her a scared look.**

**      "No, no, just observing." **

**      "Yeah right!"      **

**      All of a sudden the door burst open. **

**      "Mrs. Hawkins!"**

**      Inside the doorframe two robo-cops stood on either side of Jim. Sarah looked around the door-frame of the kitchen. As soon as she saw the cops she ran up to them. Everyone was silent. **

**      "Jim, this is the tenth time this week! You were supposed to be cleaning dishes in the back!" Sarah   berated Jim harshly. **

**      "We caught him solar-surfing again. We wouldn't have minded it if he hadn't been flying through the mining machines," one of the cops explained. **

**      "Um, officers, I'll take full responsibility for this incident. I have been giving him materials to create his solar-surfer." I said, standing up.**

**      "Well, sir, I suggest you stop, otherwise we'll have to have you arrested," one cop said as he rolled towards me.**

**      "Uh, sure, I'll discontinue providing them immediately."**

**      I sat down again, Delilah giggling. I gave her an angry glare, but that made her smile more.**

**      The other cop turned around. **

**      "Mrs. Hawkins, we must be on our way. One more time, and he will be sent to the ****Juvenile**** **Detention****** **Center******. I have heard some things people say about him. Some say he's very smart. I'd hate to see him in jail when he gets older, but that's the way he's heading."**

**      The cops left and Sarah grabbed Jim by the arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Delilah and I finished our meal in silence. **

**      When we were finished, Delilah said, "We should probably get to your house. Can I stay with you for a few days?"**

**      "Sure, but before we go, you want to stop at the bank, right?"**

**      "Yeah. Let's go." **

**      Delilah and I crept out of the Benbow Inn, knowing we would be back later to be victims of Sarah's wrath.**

**Yum, that cheese was good. Especially those green spots. JK. Anyway read on. I think you will enjoy this story from your adored writer. Now, that little pointy thing that looks like an arrow? You use that to click the go button to submit a review. It's all the rage, so do it now!**


End file.
